Keeper
} |supertitle = Specialization |name = Keeper |type = Mage |icon = Classico_Keeper.png |description = Every Dalish clan has a keeper, a wise mentor dedicated to preserving the elves' ancient lore. It is exceptionally uncommon for a keeper to teach anyone other than a fellow clan member about the unique Dalish understanding of nature magic, which focuses on control of the roots beneath the earth. |effects = }} Keeper is the leader of a Dalish clan as well as one of the specializations available to the mage class in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background A Keeper is a leader of the clan in both the spiritual sense, as well as the literal. They are not thought of as rulers, however. The families within a clan listen to their Keeper because they consider him or her as wise, and it is tradition. Keepers are also responsible for protecting a clan from Fen'Harel,According to conversation with Merrill in Dragon Age II regarding the Sylvanwood Ring gift. and for knowing the clan's ancient lore and passing it on to the others in the clan. Without a keeper, the clan's knowledge is lost forever. Every ten years, the Keepers of the Dalish clans convene in a meeting called the Arlathvhen, which lasts usually two days, to compare any recovered knowledge or artifacts. The intense quarreling that occurs in these conferences leads many to suspect the Dalish prefer their tribal isolation due to irreconcilable differences. Furthermore, the Keepers are the only ones who know the secret of writing the Elven language.Pramas, Chris. "Chapter Three: Focuses and Talents: Talents". Dragon Age RPG, Set 1 - Player's Guide. p.37. The Keepers are the Dalish mages, though each clan will seldom or never have more than two fully trained mages. These mages are the Keeper and the Keeper's apprentice. The apprentice is referred to as the First (First meaning the next in line of succession). Though there is only one First in a clan at any time, there can be many candidates for the apprenticeship. Should there be a clan with more than two mages in their numbers, they may be transferred to another clan's Keeper during the Arlathvhen, such as the case of Merrill, who was born to the Alerion Clan but was made First of the Sabrae Clan. The Templars are aware that each Dalish clan has a Keeper, but largely let such apostasy go rather than upset existing human-elven relations. The Dalish, in turn, are aware that their mages are tolerated only so long as they behave, and thus make it a point to never overstay their welcome in any human land. Notable Keepers * Gisharel, of Ralaferin Clan; author of several Codex pages.Such as the Codex entry: Vir Atish'an * Ilshae, Keeper of Velanna's old clan. * Lanaya (possible) * Marethari of the Sabrae Clan. * Solan, Keeper of Ariane's ClanMentioned by Ariane after the initial discussion with Hadley upon arrival on the Circle Tower.Based on The Keeper's Ring description. * Yevven, replaced by his First, Josmael * Zathrian * Illoren, Keeper of an unnamed clan in the Anderfels during the Second BlightCodex entry: The Tale of Iloren * Tianna, Keeper of Sendis' clan in Dragon Age Legends Notable Firsts * Lanaya * Velanna (exiled) * Faladin (after Velanna's exile) * Merrill (self-exiled) * Josmael (the new Keeper of his clan at the end of Dragon Age: Redemption) Spells Unlocking * Manual: Keeper can be purchased from Master Henley at the City of Amaranthine for . Strategies A very high area of effect non-friendly fire DPS is achievable when One With Nature is coupled with the Blood Mage spell Blood Wound which also paralyzes most enemies allowing One With Nature to more safely damage. To increase the damage further, with enough constitution, Nature's Vengeance can be used after the DoTs have been placed and the new Awakening spell Time Spiral can be used to plant yet another stackable Blood Wound and Nature's Vengeance if required. This technique becomes even more devastating with two mages and is likely safest with a rogue (for trap detecting as the mages need to get up close) and a tank (mages may still be vulnerable, after all they're expelling health). Using this strategy wearing the gloves Spirit of the Woods with its +30% spirit damage +30% nature damage would assist in steady damage output. Trivia * As Keeper was not implemented as a specialization until Awakening, the Dalish Keepers and their Firsts seen in Origins do not actually have this specialization in terms of game mechanics (e.g. Zathrian is a blood mage instead). * Keeper makes an excellent third specialization for a traditional Caster-type Mage; in exchange for not being able to move, the Keeper gets a last line of defense against any enemies attempting to come near them. The constant damage inflicted may be small, but the reduced movement speed can allow the Mage time to set up offensive spells to deal with the immediate threat. *In Dragon Age 2, with the Black Emporium DLC installed, Merrill will tell Hawke and their summoned mabari a story about a Keeper and their loyal courser hound, fending off the threats of the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel.Dragon Age 2, according to conversation with Merrill in the Hawke mansion with the Black Emporium DLC installed. References Category:Dragon Age: Origins specializations Category:Keepers Category:Groups Category:Specialization lore Category:Keeper Gisharel (source)